something old, something borrowed
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: Cap-Iron Man Bingo Fill. "You know you can tell him…you have time, Tones" Rhodey said watching him apprehensively from his seat in the corner of the room. "He was the one to propose, he asked me to be his best man so I think that it was answer enough, honey bear" Tony said bitterly, "It's better this way" Stony. AU.


**something old, something borrowed.**

* * *

 **A/n:** For the _N5- Mawwiage that bwessed awwaingament_ space in my Cap-Iron Man Bingo Card.

Fluff and fluff and finally a happy ending after all my angst with Civil War. By the way I'll update soon Say Goodbye and a second part of Sonder, sorry I was caught in a challenge of an Stony Group so it took all my time the past two weeks.

I was tempted to left this as unrequited but well I needed one happy fic.

* * *

 _It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages._

 _ **Friedrich Nietzsche**_

He adjusted his tie for a thousand times (if Rhodey was to be believed, Tony said he was a liar who lies), he was oddly nervous; because Tony Stark was always confident and nervousness was not in his dictionary. But today he was, as his friends could see, nervous.

The man could be edgy before a deadline, even anxious in some situations. However, he was always in control, he liked to know all about what happened in his life and had the ways to confront everything that was put in front of him. He had the intelligence and the meaning to do it.

So today Tony was nervous for a wedding that wasn't even his.

The thing was that it was his best friend's wedding and said friend had chose him as his best man (a total surprise if you asked Tony about it), the runner-up was Bucky Barnes, childhood friend and brother-in-arms, so Steve picking Tony left the man out of depth.

Also part of his mood was thanked to the tiny ( _really_ almost inexistent) crush he had been harboring for the almost entirely all the time of their friendship with Steve; that hopeless feeling that was born with Steve's ridiculous _Steveness_ , how could a man be that _perfect imperfect_?

Steve Rogers was some of the kindness people that Tony had met in his life, though he also had that touch of unkindness towards the person who dared to hurt one of his loved ones. The blond was also one of the most stubborn people that Tony knew, and took for example that he too was obstinate when he wanted, Steve was sometimes too inflexible to Tony's taste, but it also gave the blond a solid moral compass that he sincerely admired. There were a lot of qualities that made Steve but for them the had also something that balanced them, Tony begun to fall for the man the moment he discovered and had still been falling even if he didn't want to admit it.

But today he would lose Steve forever, so maybe he was not really feeling nervous and he was more sad and worried than anything else.

"You know you can tell him…you have time, Tones" Rhodey said watching him worriedly from his seat in the corner of the room.

"He was the one to propose, he asked me to be his best man so I think that it was answer enough, honey bear" Tony said bitterly, "It's better this way"

"No it isn't" his friend murmured but left it at that.

Tony smiled at his friend and left the room to search the groom and started his functions as best man, he touched the box in his pocket's pants gingerly through its expensive fabric. He wished that Steve had chose Barnes instead of him, it would have made the things a little easier for him.

The place chose for the reception was tasteful and classy like the bride, the only thing that said Steve was the fact that it will be held in a little church near the hotel where the salon was. At least they had rooms so if the party become too excruciating to him, he could retire to his room for a moment to get his bearings.

Now walking towards Steve room, Tony wondered if it would be possible for him to make an early exit; something to escape the breakfast (more like brunch) the day after and obviously the newlyweds going for they honeymoon. He reached his destination sooner that he would have liked, he took a minute to breath deeply before he knocked on the door and this was it the final time that Steve would be free.

Bucky was the one who opened the door and glared at Tony for some confusing seconds, he had an expression to wanting to say something and not knowing how to say it. Tony learnt with time that it was easier to wait for Barnes to speak than doing it before him.

"Talk to him" Bucky said with a gruff, "It's your last chance, Stark" he gave him a meaningful look, "you aren't a coward"

It was the nicest thing that Barnes had told him in all his _friend-enemy_ relationship. Tony only nodded but it was enough for Barnes because he left the room and left the door opened.

That was when Tony saw him.

Steve was so handsome in his uniform, it was a sight and nearly made Tony sigh. He would deny as many times as he wanted but without a doubt he was in love with his best friend and today he would lose him to another person.

"Hey Captain Handsome" Tony called him with a grim, "Looking good sir!"

"Tony" Steve's smile was breathtaking like all the smiles the man always gave to Tony, "You too mister"

Tony shrugged diminish the flattery, yeah he looked good in his tailored tuxedo but he did not radiated happiness like the blond.

And it hit him, it was his last chance...after this he would have to keep quiet and tried to live as this man friend, maybe he even would be the godfather of Steve's children or they would call him Uncle Tony. Steve would get married and he would left alone with his broken heart and what if's. Maybe was too late, but he couldn't bear not trying…if it failed Barnes could keep his job as best man.

"Steve" Tony begun unusually quietly, "I have to tell you something"

"Yes?" the man turned to see his friend face to face frowning at the defeated expression in Tony.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Steve replied easily with a little smile, "you are one of my best friends"

"No, Steve I am _in love_ with you, I have been in love with you for years and now you're getting married and I being selfish but I've to tell you and I'm sorry but I can be your best man because this is killing me; maybe with time I'd be your friend again but I can stay for this" Tony rambled and felt his eyes dampening, "I can see you getting married to someone else"

Tony took from his pocket the small box and left at the bureau that was near to him.

"This is for you, something old that was Howard's cufflinks and something borrowed my favorite pin tie the one that you called obnoxious with his red and gold colors, good luck Steve and I'm sorry"

He run at the door after that, he was a coward even if Barnes thought the contrary. Maybe he had the courage to say something about his feelings, but he was not brave enough to stay and hear Steve's answer.

Then someone took him at the elbow stopping his escape, the action made that his body collide with the other person making possible for them to hold him.

"You are an idiot" a voice murmured in his ear, Tony's face on a warm chest and Steve's fragrance filling his nose. "Years convincing myself that it was impossible, that someone like you couldn't love someone like me…years trying to moving on but still loving you and conforming myself with whatever place you want me to take."

"Steve…"

"I am _in love_ with you, Tony"

There were other noises around them but Steve's declaration sounded amplified to him along the sounds of his heartbeat.

Tony couldn't care for anything else; he just wanted to kiss Steve like all these years he had dreamt.


End file.
